


cov·et

by writingandchocolatemilk



Series: PruIta Oneshots [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingandchocolatemilk/pseuds/writingandchocolatemilk
Summary: "Prussia!"Prussia jolted up, slamming his laptop shut. "Venez—Italy!" Prussia jumped up, grinning like a manic despite himself. "What are you doing here?"Veneziano shrugged, holding a bottle of wine and another bottle of something amazing. "I want to drink with you! Germany has a meeting tomorrow, and it's vacation for me while Romano looks over some stuff, so!" He waved the bottles. "You and me?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Some PINING.**

"Prussia!"

Prussia jolted up, slamming his laptop shut. "Venez—Italy!" Prussia jumped up, grinning like a manic despite himself. "What are you doing here?"

Veneziano shrugged, holding a bottle of wine and another bottle of something amazing. "I want to drink with you! Germany has a meeting tomorrow, and it's vacation for me while Romano looks over some stuff, so!" He waved the bottles. "You and me?"

Prussia looked around the basement, threw the blanket he had been wrapped in to the corner. "Right, yeah, should we grab—should I grab glasses or just drink from the bottle?"

Veneziano collapsed on the couch and popped the cork on the wine. "Hm, let me think…" He laughed, taking a quick sip. "Sit down, you silly. What were you looking at on your computer?"

Prussia grabbed the bottle and took a long drink. "Nothing."

Veneziano threw his legs over Prussia's lap. "Oh, come on! Tell me. Come on."

Prussia took another drink. "Do you want to watch something on the television?"

Veneziano mock-pouted, lip sticking out. "Prussia, Gilbert, come on now, don't be like that! I hardly ever see you anymore, when was the last time you even came to the meetings, I've missed you!" Veneziano traded bottles. "Hm…" He grabbed the laptop.

"Italy—"

"What's your password?" Veneziano leaned over the laptop, screen making his eyes shine with the light. "Were you watching porn?" he whispered.

Prussia felt the breath leave his lungs.

Veneziano laughed. "Well, the cat's out of the bag now! Come on, I want to see if your tastes are anything like Germany's."

Prussia took a long drink of the tequila. "Nope." He grinned, and he prayed Veneziano couldn't see the falter.

Veneziano shrugged. "Alright, fine, you won't let me see your porn, fine." Veneziano straddled the bottle in between is legs. "Have you seen Germany's collection? He has some fucked up shit."

Prussia shook his head. "I can honestly say I have never, not ever, wanted to see what my little brother is into."

"Want me to tell you?" Veneziano grinned.

Prussia spluttered on the drink. "Italy—"

"He likes tying me up."

Prussia stared at Veneziano, unable to look anywhere else. "Ah," he said, more a guttural noise than anything else.

Veneziano laughed. "Why, what are you in to? Same thing? More whips? More ballgags!"

Prussia honestly didn't know what half the shit Veneziano was saying even  _were_. But Veneziano was looking at him, eyes half-lidded, giggling to himself, legs still over his lap. Prussia swallowed.

Quickly, now, what was considered—

"Well?"

"Dildos!" Prussia blurted.

Veneziano blinked at him. "Oh? On you or the person you're fucking?"

Prussia blinked back. "Uh."

Veneziano nodded. "Hey, Gilbert, while we're on the subject, who  _do_  you get it on with now? I don't think Hungary, in fact I think you two just like punching each other and if there are no…" Veneziano gestured at Prussia's crotch. "Involved, it's not getting it on. So…"

Prussia drank.

"Is it no one?"

"I don't remember their names." Prussia tried a laugh, the noise sounding painful in his lungs. " _That's_  how many people I bang, Italy. Five last week, swear to God. No man, woman, or—" Gilbert faltered.

Veneziano nodded. " _Are_  you into guys? I've always wondered with Austria—"

"Hey now!" Prussia's voice was louder than he meant it; he had been going for playful, ended up sounding panicked, mad—embarrassed.

Veneziano drew back, legs sliding off Prussia's lap. "Hey, there's no need to yell." Veneziano drank more wine. "Just a conversation."

"Fuck, shit." Prussia ran a hand through his hair. "Hey, I'm sorry."

Veneziano shrugged. "Don't want you being mad at me, Gilbert."

"I'm not. Veneziano, I'm not." Prussia started to reach out, withdrew his hand. "Hey. Want to watch a bad sci-fi movie? I have one about crazy tentacles for dicks—"

Immediately, the smile crashed back across Veneziano's face. " _What_!"

Prussia grinned, threw an arm around the back of the couch. "Fuck yeah! Tentacle dicks! Aliens who come down and… Uh…"

Veneziano swallowed his next gulp of wine funny, coughing, spluttering, laughing. "Would it be fucking?"

"Squicking?"

Veneziano laughed. "What?"

"Like." Prussia waved his hands through the air, trying to demonstrate what he was trying to say. "That would be the noise they would make, see? Squick, squick—"

Veneziano slapped at his shoulder. "Stop!" he gasped.

Prussia nodded, "Squick, squick."

"Wow, do you think that's…" Veneziano shook his head. "I've never even thought about what it would be like having a tentacle for a dick. Do you think you could give yourself, like, a blowjob?"

Prussia made a face. "That would be the last thing I would do with a tentacle dick."

"What? What would you do?"

Prussia looked around, then pointed. "Look, see that remote? I'd have to stand up, walk over to the remote, bend down, pick it up with my  _hands_. Fucking pleb thing to do, Italy. But…" Prussia gestured at his crotch. "I'd only have to walk over there and my dick would do the rest."

Veneziano's lips squished together—a duckface. "You think it would be that long?"

Prussia raised an eyebrow. Well, he tried, but he ended up raising both eyebrows. "You think my tentacle dick  _wouldn't_  be?"

"Veneziano?"

Prussia leapt off the couch, rubbing his palms on his pants. Germany squinted into the gloom, halfway down the stairs.

"Is he down here?"

Veneziano waved the bottle, swinging his legs around. "Hey! He joins us, Gilbert! Come here!" Veneziano reached out with his free hand, fingers flexing and extending. "Come spend time with me."

Germany  _thunk_ ed down a few more stairs. "I have to go to sleep, Vene."

"Mm, not yet. Come, Gilbert and I were about to watch a movie." Veneziano craned his neck and smiled at Prussia. "Something bad and with science and dicks, no?"

Prussia felt his cheeks burning, mouth dry. He felt like he had been caught—be he had done nothing. Fuck,  _Veneziano_  was the one who came down here in the first place! But still, Veneziano was looking at him, spilling wine on the carpet.

Prussia cleared his voice. "We—" His voice cracked regardless. "We were trying to decide what to watch, and there's this sci-fi with aliens who impregnate people. It's stupid," he muttered. Prussia's palms were sweaty still.

Germany sighed, ran a hand through his hair, slicked it back. "Veneziano—"

"Ludwig," Veneziano said back in the same tone.

Germany walked over to the couch and took the wine bottle, placed it on Prussia's laptop, made Prussia glare at the alcohol. That laptop was fucking expensive.

Germany grabbed Veneziano and threw him over his shoulder. Veneziano burst into giggles, slapping at Germany's ass.

"Prussia, help—" Veneziano fell back into laughter, hands reaching out halfheartedly for Prussia.

Germany let out a gruff laugh, grabbing Veneziano's thigh and manhandling him into a more comfortable position. "Sorry, Prussia. I'm taking him to bed. I thought he had already went—"

Prussia grunted. "'S fine."

"Night," Germany called, marching up the stairs.

Prussia grabbed the wine off his computer, was tempted hurl it across the room. But instead he dug under the couch until he found the cork and slid it into the bottle. He grabbed the blanket and curled back onto the couch, grabbed his computer.

His fingers hovered over the keys.

The snap as it closed.

Prussia found the tequila and drank. And drank. And drank.

 

* * *

 

Prussia kicked his legs out, scrambling up. His head pounded, bang, bang, bang, and he rolled off the couch, nearly tripped and fell on the bottle near his feet. He dragged himself up the stairs, edging forward with his toes, careful not to step on any dogs.

The refrigerator light was a screwdriver to his eyeballs. He squinted, rummaged around until he found a juice. He ripped open the top with his teeth, too tipsy still to function properly and put the straw in.

Silence.

Prussia drank the juice.

Silence.

He padded through the house, footsteps sounding very loud, feet sticking to the wood. One of the dogs looked up at him as he passed, and Prussia felt like a creep in his own God damned house.

Up the next flight of stairs.

Prussia swallowed thickly, edging along. The bedroom door was open a crack. Prussia placed a soft hand on the wood, pushing it open, ears strained for the slightest creak, half hoping it would come.

Germany had fallen asleep with the bedside lamp on. Prussia stared, made sure he was asleep—only then did he look to the other side of the bed.

Veneziano was sprawled, covers everywhere except over him. The way the light fell left him mostly in shadow, but Prussia could just make out…

Prussia ripped his eyes away, mouth dry, shame, shame prickling across his skin, cheeks flushed.

Walk away.

And Prussia did, slipped back down the flight of stairs. He took a deep breath, knees shaky. He grabbed another juice box. Walked back to the basement. He collapsed onto the couch, drank the juice, took another shot of tequila. Another drink of juice.

Only then did he grab his laptop.

Only then could he log on and close out Germany's vacation pictures, close out the forced selfies, the distant picture of Veneziano, knee-deep in water, bathing suit gloriously short.


End file.
